


Simplemente Perfecto

by MissBrichet



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Perdón queridos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBrichet/pseuds/MissBrichet
Summary: Porque siempre supo que en el momento que supiera su identidad, solo la amaría más. Se lo había dicho mil y unas veces, amaría a quien estaba detrás de esa máscara, y no tenía idea de lo correcto de la esa declaración hasta que descubrió la identidad de su amada.





	Simplemente Perfecto

Adrien siempre pensó que cuando conociera la identidad civil de Ladybug sería una gran sorpresa, en parte pensando que ella era como él. Que dejaba salir toda una personalidad escondida cuando usaba la máscara y sería tímida y callada como civil. Pero, frente a él, no tendría miedo de dejar salir su lado más juguetón y coqueto como hacía en su traje.

Cuando se dio cuenta que Marinette era su Lady, se dio cuenta que tenía aún más sentido, y lo mucho más valiente que era Marinette comparado a él. Marinette podía llegar a ser un poco tímida, pero más de una vez la había visto enfrentarse a Chloé y otros para defender a sus compañeros. Ella misma se las había ingeniado para ayudarlo a él en un caso contra un akuma sin usar su traje. ¡Lo había engañado completamente! Y oh, podía ser tan amable cuando quería. ¿No había sido el parte de los momentos donde ella era amable?

Pero el premio de la ironía se lo ganaba el hecho de que Marinette era _esa_ chica. Esa chica que él sabía que lo hacía dudar de si sus sentimientos hacia su Lady eran tan puros como él pensaba. Esa chica que lo hacía pensar que tal vez valdría la pena ignorar sus sentimientos hacía Ladybug e intentar oír esa pequeña voz que le decía que Marinette era alguien más alcanzable y que tal vez ella también podía estar esperando  una señal de él para moverse. ¿Por algo era solo con él que le costaba tanto hablar no? Se negaba a pensar que lo odiara. No creía que ella pudiera odiar a alguien.

Se enamoró de su Lady tanto en traje como sin él sin saberlo y era simplemente perfecto. Su cerebro no tardó mucho en empezar a imaginar toda una vida con ella, porque jamás podría aceptar algo menos que eso. Decirle a su padre y dejarle claro que ella ahora también sería una parte, y una prioritaria, de su vida. Hacer los deberes juntos y oh, ayudarla. Como se moría por ayudarla con física y matemáticas y esas materias que simplemente sabía que le costaban por verla sufrir con ellas en clase. Posiblemente sentarse juntos en clase, seguro Nino no se apondría.

Marinette sabía hornear, no tenía dudas. ¿Sería ella una novia tan hermosa de ayudarle a romper su dieta de modelo en secreto? Oh, no hay dudas que amaría ayudarlo con eso. Y sus padres tan amorosos, ¿lo aceptarían?  No importa, el trabajaría para que lo amaran porque sabe que cualquier pelea vale la pena por ella. Como Ladybug y como Marinette, era la persona perfecta, al menos para él. Y sin ninguna duda, él se aseguraría de que tuvieran la vida perfecta.

 

Tomándola en sus brazos, no puede evitar la lágrima que cae por sus ojos. Él se _hubiera_  que los dos tuvieran una vida perfecta. Plagg ya había dejado ir la transformación, preocupado por Tikki, y no podía culparlo, ella era su otra mitad. Pero eso lo dejaba a él, Adrien Agreste, con su Dama, Marrinete Dupain-Cheng, en sus brazos. Su ropa estaba sucia y ensangrentada, su respiración era mínima. Sabía que estaba en shock, y sabía que en el momento que dejará de estarlo su mente estallaría y nadie nunca entendería que había pasado.

Pero había sido su culpa. ¿Cuántas veces había saltado frente al peligro para asegurarse que a ella no le pasara nada? ¿Cuántas veces había sido parte del ejército de los akumas? Y hoy, el día que realmente ella lo ocupaba, él no logró cubrirla a tiempo.

 

La gente después diría que el grito que se oyó en toda la ciudad fue tan desgarrador  que causó pesadillas a más de uno, sobre todo porque nunca lograron obtener una verdadera respuesta delc cómo había pasado una accidente tan desgarrador en medio de un ataque y nadie se había dado cuenta.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Primera pieza de fanfiction que publicó en años y primera de este fandom. Y por alguna razón tuve que hacerla triste, realmente lo siento. Pero tenía esta idea en mente desde hace rato y solo escribí. No dure nada (ni revisé errorres), pero es que tengo dos exámenes de ampliación en unos días y solo ocupaba sacarmela de la mente.


End file.
